


Playing In The Rain

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, rain play, rain showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The boys indulge in late-night fun.





	Playing In The Rain

Hutch woke to the rumbling of thunder and the sound of raindrops against the bedroom window. He reached for Starsky, even though he knew he wouldn't be there. He got out of bed and padded down the hall toward the back deck. He heard Starsky's moans before he saw him, and headed to the partially opened back door. He eased the door open slightly ans in a low voice asked; “Is this a private party?” Starsky laughed low and throaty, motioning for Hutch to join him.

Once Hutch got settled, Starsk reached over and began to stroke Hutch's cock, much like he was stroking his own. Hutch caught Strasky's mouth in a lusty kiss, their tongues battling for position. Hutch began twisting and squeezing Starsky's nipples the special way he liked because Hutch knew that was the easiest way to turn him on. Seconds later, Starsky began to speed up the motion of his hands and he and Hutch came within seconds of each other, coating Starsky's hads with copious amounts of man seed. After they'd caught their breath, Hutch stood up and pulled Starsky with him. He kissed him deeply and said with a grin; “We should play in the rain more often!”

END


End file.
